


Reward

by BirdsWithBrokenWings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsWithBrokenWings/pseuds/BirdsWithBrokenWings
Summary: You are the third agent to receive this assignment. The first died. The second was hospitalized for a broken collarbone and a head injury.It has been determined that the Winter Soldier deserves a reward for jobs well done, and you are to be that reward.





	Reward

The reason you were picked was simple. You don't flinch when they turn on the chair. The first woman, she screamed, and she fought, so the soldier, he held tighter and tighter. The second, she went quiet and stopped moving. He wanted more. Expected more. The strike team gets him riled up before his reward.

You are to accommodate the soldier in any and every way you can.

The door buzzes as it slides open and the soldier looks in your direction. Before you even cross the threshold you have your shirt off. You walk towards the soldier without him having to approach you.

Your knees hit the floor and you stare straight ahead as you go to work at his tac gear. Don't look it in the eyes. There is blood everywhere. His hands take the place of yours easily and he slides the zipper down and cocks his head at you. 

You don't hesitate and draw his length out from his gear and begin to lick. When he rests a hand on your head and urges you forwards, you comply.

He bores of this quickly and pulls you up by the hair. You don't flinch and you don't fight. His hands travel along your body before he shoves you onto the waiting bed.

He is on top of you and rips you jeans open at the zipper. That really wasn't necessary, but he is impatient. You slide you pants and panties down, giving him easy access. He pulls them off the rest of the way, catching on your shoes along the way. Luckily, he doesn't break either of your ankles yanking it over and off.

He places himself between your thighs and rolls his metal arm up your leg and to your pussy. As one cold digit disappears inside your breath catches and you forget your orders not to look him in the eyes. 

His eyes are a hard blue, staring down at you in concentration. You can see a muscle straining in his neck as he paces himself and puts two more fingers inside you. It's a push, but you relax for him, and place your hand on his non-metal arm. His eyes flick up to yours and he seems to be surprised. You smile at him and he takes this to mean you're ready.

He pulls his fingers out and quickly replaces them with his cock. It's too much, too fast, but you don't pull away. You can't pull away with his hands firm on your hips. They grip a little too tight and you remember. You relax into his grip and plaster on a smile once more. His hands relax, and he begins to grind into you.

It's not pleasurable, at least not yet, but nothings broken and you're certainly not dead. You never did figure out why they couldn't just strap him to the chair and have a tech jerk him off, but you weren't really in a place to ask questions. 

Those distractions fade away as you open your eyes and see him staring down at you. When you smile again, you can see a small smile behind hard eyes. Like at any moment he expects this to be taken away, but wants all of it while he can have it.

You draw your fingers up his non-metal arm and to his face and he leans into the touch, slowing his pace. Your heart is still beating fast, but you cradle the side of his face in your hand and his eyelids dip closed.

You surprise yourself and moan for him. There is a hiccup in his pace and he looks down at you surprised. You twitch your hips up into his and finally you are rewarded with a genuine smile. 

There is some pleasure now, but you still have to focus. If anything sets the soldier off your life is in his hands. The soldier continues at a renewed pace, and begins to make sounds of pleasure under his breath. 

You think he must be nearing completion when his breathing grows ragged and his hips begin to jerk. You whisper over and over. "Good Soldat, good for me, Soldat."  
He leans down to kiss your neck and finally cums, filling you. His lips are still on your neck when the door begins to buzz and slides open once more. 

Your boss is waiting for you. At least he looks less angry than usual. As you begin to sit up, the soldier slides off of you easily, looking sad but resigned. You leave your clothes strewn about the room and exit. It would be embarrassing if you thought too long about what everyone just watched, but orders are orders.

You take one last glance back at the soldier and he is watching you leave. His shoulders are low and he looks tired. It's not the response you were expecting.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and requests are welcome.


End file.
